


safe with me

by loudwalls



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudwalls/pseuds/loudwalls
Summary: there’s another loud bang from outside and barely a minute later, vanya rushes into the living room.“klaus, i don’t know what happened but it’s dave- he won’t talk to me but i really think you should go up there.”
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	safe with me

The siblings had gathered in the living room, talking about the prevention of the apocalypse and how glad they were about its end.  
Dave, who was still new to living in the house after Klaus had brought him back from Vietnam with him, had followed Vanya up the main stairs around four minutes ago because he was having trouble finding something he needed in one of the rooms. 

Then, there was a loud bang.  
A bright red colour filled the living room and Allison made her way quickly to the window to admire the fireworks being set off from a house a little bit away from them. Diego and Luther followed her, as well as Ben and Klaus shoved his hands over his ears quickly in attempt to block out the loud noise. 

There’s another loud bang from outside and barely a minute later, Vanya rushes into the living room. She’s panting loudly as she moved a strand of hair behind her ears. The siblings staring out of the window turned to her and Klaus looked up slightly. 

“Klaus, I don’t know what happened but it’s Dave- he won’t talk to me but i really think you should go up there.”

“Shit.” Klaus mumbled softly, as if everything that had happened to the both of them (and Dave longer) has finally hit him. 

“Is he okay?” Allison asks with a concerned look on her face. Klaus heard Diego’s voice next but he was already rushing towards the end of the living room to get to the staircase. Number Four was wearing the outfit he had helped save the world in. His war jacket along with his boyfriends dog tags (that he may or may not have taken without permission) as well as a pair of leather bottoms and the bright top he actually started getting quite fond of. 

There’s another bang and Klaus flinched as he reaches the top of the stairs. He sighed slightly before the sound of loud whimpering broke through his ears.  
He followed the noise quickly and when he reached his room, one that Dave had grown familiar with, he noticed the other man tucked away in the corner, curled in a ball with his hands pressed over his ears. 

“Oh, Dave...” Klaus whispered softly as he moved to close the bedroom window in hopes of drowning out the sounds as much as possible.  
The next bang was quieter and Dave let out a sob.  
“Hey, sweetheart...” Number Four whispers again, crouching down slightly. 

Dave didn’t acknowledge the fact that he was there. He pushed himself further into the corner of the room, bringing his knees impossibly closer to his chest and pressing his hands harder against his ears. His cries were coming out in a quick pattern now, signalling that the panic was rapidly increasing around his body. 

“It’s okay, Dave...” Klaus finds himself speaking softly again, moving slightly closer to Dave who just shook his head in response. 

“A-are they going to hurt us?” He whimpered out through sobs and Klaus could say that his heart shattered in his chest. 

“It’s just fireworks.” Klaus says and flinched himself when the next lot went off. “It’s okay- you’re safe. You’re with me and we’re in my bedroom... our bedroom, okay?” 

Dave’s body had visibly relaxed and went the next lot of fireworks burst in the sky, creating the loudest bang yet, Klaus found himself throwing his arms around his boyfriend who had quickly moved into them.  
Klaus’ grip on Dave tightened as the other male whimpered softly whilst he buried his face in the Seancè’s neck. The brunette placed a kiss against Dave’s forehead before he found himself whispering again:

“You’re safe with me, okay? I promise. Nothing can get you now.” 

A small smile had appeared on Klaus’ face as he felt Dave nod slowly against his neck and when the other man pulled back slightly to look up at Klaus, Number Four had found himself bringing his hand up to wipe the tears that were rolling down his boyfriends face away. 

“Promise?” He asks quietly “You promise?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Klaus responds and moved forward to rest his forehead against Dave’s. 

The fireworks had stopped but for the rest of that evening, Dave had found himself sitting as close to Klaus as humanly possibly.  
Whilst the siblings spoke, he had found himself falling asleep as he rested against his boyfriends side.  
Diego was the first to notice and although he would decline it for the rest of his life, he found a blanket downstairs and draped it over the man with slight curls in his hair.  
Klaus seemed to appreciate it.

“Is he okay?” Vanya asks, rubbing her hand over her knee slightly. She always did this when she got nervous. 

Klaus sighed softly, “For now? Yeah, he’s better than he was.” He spoke and found himself running a hand through Dave’s hair fondly and the sleeping man buried his face in Klaus’s side. “It sucks. It really does but- we’ve got each other and we’ve got you lot.”

“Of course.” Diego nods and Luther sends them a smile.

“If you ever need anything-.” Allison begins “Plesse give me a call. Vanya is staying with Claire and I for a while so we’ll be together.”

“You know that Diego and I are in our own rooms anyway.” Luther says with a nod.

“Thanks guys.” 

“You deserve it, Klaus.” Ben says and although the other siblings can’t hear him, Klaus sends him a smile and the other numbers can guess who he’s talking too. “So does Dave.” 

“Anyone want a coffee?” Five asks as he stands up from his chair.

“It’s literally 10pm, Five.” Diego rolled his eyes. 

“That’s okay- coffee is great for all times.” He says.

“Why not?” Allison shrugs. “We saved the world, we deserve it.” 

“Yeah. We do.” Klaus had smiled and minutes later as he took the coffee from Five’s hand, he continued running his other hand through Dave’s hair. 

Dave deserved to be happy and so did Klaus.  
Now? They were happier than ever.  
They’d be ups and downs but they’d get through them together.  
Always.


End file.
